Sento Kasai
Sento Kasai is the son of Hunter Kasai and REDACTED. He is a player of End War Online, and is an Angel Hybrid in-game. Currently, he appears in End War Online: United Souls. Appearance - Armored= - REDACTED A= With the REDACTED ARM, Sento's armor takes on an azure and black color scheme, sharing the same general appearance as his other armor, though it features heavier armor that covers more area, offering him more protection than his other ARM. The Anima on his coat dyes it azure to maintain this ARM's black and blue color scheme. Like the other form, Sento's armor adds a blue glow to the fire patterns and more blue throughout the suit to maintain its color scheme. Using other ARMs in conjunction with this one will modify the armor slightly, just like its counterpart. Those details are shared with this armor. }} - Super= - REDACTED H-G= TBA - REDACTED C= TBA }} }} }} - Reality= IRL, Sento wears the standard uniform of his school, which is a white button-up t-shirt, a red necktie, black and red plaid trousers, black dress shoes, and an optional black blazer. When not in school, he wears a white t-shirt with a grey hood, dark blue jeans, a red flannel shirt tied around his waist, a dark grey zip-hoodie with dark red detailing and draw strings, a black casual blazer over the hoodie, and maroon high-top sneakers. }} Background Real Life His parents named him after a character from one of Hunter's favorite Tokusatsu shows and gave him plenty of love. From birth, Sento had shown signs of heightened cerebral reaction times, as well as ambidexterity. Sento didn't really enjoy social interaction, and grew up introverted; he inherited his father's rebellious and otaku nature, and took after both his parents' serious and logical mindsets. He also took after his father's love for Tokusatsu shows. His school life was fairly normal, but with social interaction at a bare minimum; his only interactions are with his childhood friend, Haru, and a girl on the track team who worked at an airsoft shop part-time. When EWO and the RiftGear were released, Hunter bought him both in an attempt to get his son to talk to more people. End War Online Sento joined End War as an Angel Hybrid, though he possessed an unusually high affinity for Soulcraft. He worked with several professional in-game mercenaries and bounty hunters to train himself in combat. He learned how to make each shot count, when to use a melee weapon, when to switch to a gun, and much more. Some of these mercenaries trained him in competition shooting to increase his draw speed and accuracy under pressure, other mercenaries beat their unique fighting styles into him with training sessions and intense sparring matches. All of these experiences forged Sento into a formidable fighter as he took in all their tips and tricks, compiling it into one unique, free-flowing fighting style while also developing techniques with Anima and Soulcraft. Eventually, one of his contracts would lead him to something he couldn't turn away from, whether he wanted to or not. Personality Sento is very similar to his parents, but still unique in his own way. He inherited his father's quiet, sarcastic nature and tactical and cynical behavior. Just like his father, Sento taunts his enemies, disrespecting those with higher powers as a way of psychologically messing with them. Unlike his father, his tactical thinking is mixed with his mother's politeness, fun-loving nature, warmth, kindness, and discipline. With this mixture of traits, he understands and makes jokes in any situation. Sento appears to take after his father more than his mother, sharing his introverted otaku nature. He enjoys anime, manga, and video games just as much as his father, and is very much into technology. Another resemblance to his father is the way he addresses girls without knowing their names, using "Princess," "ma'am," and "miss" interchangeably until learning the girl's name. Thanks to some of his father's teachings and learning himself, Sento is well-versed in the dealings of mercenaries and such. He takes after his father's affinity for the color red, even adopting the same epithet as Hunter where both father and son are known as the "Crimson Mercenary." He shares his mother's sense of justice and desire to strive the moral ground, but his father's cynicism and logical thinking sometimes outweighs this and forces Sento to pick the more logical choice. At times, he can demonstrate an authoritative attitude just like her mother, showing the initiative to order people around and ensure a successful mission. Sento's time hanging out with Tokime has led him to pick up a cheeky, teasing side to him. If met with flirtatious comments, he will fire back with his own lecherous taunt, though he does immediately apologize if his remarks offend someone. He also has a bad habit of laughing like a maniacal villain while pushing his glasses up, with a really convincing laugh to even further mislead people. Abilities End War Online * Faction - Human - Angel Hybrid * Occupation - Mercenary/Bounty Hunter * Main Equipment: ** Dusk and Dawn ** Stampede ** Singularity ** Type 6 SF-11: Arc ** Cardinal Cavalier * Former Equipment: ** Dual Katanas ** Paired M1911A1 pistols ** RSh-12 revolver (Upgraded into Stampede) - Weapons & Equipment= When wielding his Arc swords, Sento focuses on attacking as hard and as fast as possible. Thanks to the Formation System integrated into Arc, the weapon boasts magnetically-manipulated "Formation Blades" that augment his attacks with four additional sword blades. His attacks hit hard and fast, with these extra blades following his movements to multiply the damage he deals. He's even demonstrated a pseudo-shield formation by crossing the Formation Blades over his main Arc sword to block projectiles. With Arc's Formation system active, one swing hits an enemy 5 times, effectively attacking a single opponent tenfold with a single strike from both swords. At times, Sento will wield one of his guns alongside his sword, firing bullets and cutting down enemies as the Formation Blades shred up his target with a well-placed shot to a critical weak point. For transport, Sento rides his custom motorcycle Cardinal Cavalier. Said bike is designed for the toughest of environments, as well as ramming into enemies. Blades mounted on the bike combined with a heavily-reinforced, custom frame and multitude of thrusters allow the Cardinal Cavalier to act as a weapon in addition to transport. Sento has trained in a wide variety of motorcycles stunts to allow him to convert the tricks into a strange fighting style of its own. IRL, he rides a Honda CBR1000RR SP with a dark red/black color scheme. - Anima & Soulcraft= Also of importance, Sento has been noted to possess an unusually powerful Soul, able to master basic Soulcraft very quickly, and possessing greater Anima reserves than most. He often uses Soulcraft in conjunction with his firearms to increase the potency of his projectiles. His Stampede revolver, when Anima Infusion is applied to it, becomes an explosive projectile launcher. Each bullet is transformed from an anti-materiel round into an explosive mass of Anima that detonates at Sento's command. Despite that, there are limits to his Soulcraft proficiency. Using the Stampede as the example, only one cylinder of ammunition can be charged and detonated at a time. If he loads a new cylinder and other infused projectiles have already been fired, he cannot detonate the infused ones if he infuses the new cylinder. Despite that, he's able to find ways around his limits by changing his strategy or weapons as needed. }} Music Themes - Theme 2= }} Trivia * I stayed up until 1:00AM PST creating Sento in one huge edit. * Some of his weapons are based on or reference other anime series. One such weapon is the Stampede, a reference to Trigun. * Sento's name comes from the protagonist of Kamen Rider Build, Sento Kiryu. In addition, Sento Kasai's voice actor is the actor who portrays said protagonist. * Sento wears a helmet with Bluetooth headphones when riding, both in-game and in reality. * Sento owns a Japanese Bobtail cat named Ren and a Holland Lop rabbit named Terra. * Sento wears thick-rimmed glasses in reality due to Myopia (inability to see far-away objects). Occasionally, he wears contacts, and does so in-game to both treat his condition and to provide himself an in-game HUD. * He learned how to play the piano and the guitar solely so he could play Il Vento D'oro from memory. Just that one song. Nothing else. Category:End War Online Player Category:Male Category:Player Category:Hybrid Player Category:Protagonist